Help Us Return
by waterrain
Summary: Some of Sora's and Roxas's friends have shrink to the size of an ant due to a simple careless action of a one person who did not read who it was from or even try to find a note.
1. Chapter 1

I do not know Kingdom Hearts. This fanfic is a story request from Zoleitup.

---

Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Selphie had decided to visit Twilight Town and check out the sights along with seeing Roxas and his friends. A Life changing event occurred while Roxas, Sora, and Hayner were out fishing completely clueless as to what will happen to their friends. Olette opened a gift that was for her and the rest of her friends. She didn't even bother to see who it was from for the present was eight Homemade Halloween cookies and there even some icings on them. The cookies were orange and had some black icing on them. Olette smiled and thought to herself 'What a wonderful present!'

She called out "Kairi, Riku, Pence, and Selphie!"

The four of them arrived and Olette smiled then said "Here have a Halloween cookie. Let's all have a toast to the cookies. Too bad Sora, Roxas, and Hayner decided to go outside to do some of those lame jobs."

As the five of them took a bite of their cookies, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi who were ease dropping quickly went inside to grab a cookie to eat. Kairi, Riku, Pence, Selphie, and Olette didn't notice anything expect feeling faint all of the sudden. After eating a cookie Seifer, Rai, and Vivi all felt faint. All eight of them fainted and did not wake up for about an hour. What they failed to notice was that there was a note inside the wrapping paper that had contained the homemade Halloween Cookies. Too bad Olette decided to throw away the wrapping paper and did not even bother to find any sort of note.

The Note had been 'Enjoy these Halloween Cookies and awake with a horrible surprise. The question is will you live or die in your own home when your body has changed so much? Will there be anyone to help you? Will you be stuck like this forever? Will it wear off in time? Did you even bother to read this note? On the back there is a recipe to undo the effects, but more than likely you fell for the Halloween cookies. After all who can resist cookies? From Sephiroth.'

Riku was the first one to woke up and he noticed the room was huge. Riku yelled "Wake Up!"

At the yell everyone woke up and almost right away gasped in horror. They were as small as an ant and no clue as to what to do in order to cure it.

Seifer yelled out "Olette you shirked us the size of an ant!"

Olette whispered ", but I was sent these cookies. I do not know anyone who would do that to cookies."

Riku calmed himself and then asked "Did you see who it was from?"

Olette replied "Well no because I was too caught up in the fact that they were beautiful looking Halloween cookies."

Everyone stared at Olette in shock for usually she was smarter, but it appears her weakness for cookies made her overlook important information.

Kairi asked "Did you at least try and find a note that might have been there?"

Olette replied "Well no. I threw away the wrapping paper into the trash."

Before anymore comments could be made there appeared some hungry looking frog that decided to hop after them. They were the size of a mere ant and had no means to defend themselves. Then a Kitten appeared and begun to play with the frog and slowly torturing it. Olette muttered "I own a kitten named Reny and he loves chasing ants along with frogs."

The others tried to not gasp in horror and everyone managed to escape while Reny was slowly killing the frog. Now they almost felt sorry for the frog due to the fact next time it could be one of them.

------

Please Review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku sighed and then told them "At least there are no heartless-"

Then there appeared four heartless creatures and Riku was glared at heatly.

Riku stated "It is not my fault."

Kairi, Riku, Pence, Selphie, Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi managed to defeat the heartless.

Olette told Riku "You are a jinx Riku."

Riku snapped "Like you have any room to talk about Olette or do I have to remind you who got us into this mess."

Kairi sighed and then told everyone "Best to make the most out of this event."

Selphie decided to say "This house looks so much bigger. It will take a long while to get around on foot."

Seifer snapped "Well, What else can we do. We are going to die."

Olette yelled "No one is going to die."

Riku replied "Oh, shut up you are going to jinx it where someone does die. Everyone remember this moment."

The heartless were killed and there was quiet among everyone for a moment.

Kairi asked "When will Sora be back from fishing along with Roxas and Hayner?"

Riku replied "They should be back fairly soon."

Pence asked Olette "Did you leave out any food?"

Olette replied "Of course not since I happen to like things to be cleaned."

They all paled as they thought of there not being any kind of food.

Seifer snapped "Oh great we are all going to starve to death because of the clean freak."

Olette yelled "Oh, shut up Seifer! It's your own fault since you decided to steal some of the cookies!"

Selphie said "I think I hear the door opening."

Sora, Roxas, and Hayner have returned.

Riku sighed then told them "Sora is going to leave and we have to follow him."

Olette asked "Why?"

Kairi instead answered "Because he might go to Halloween Town."

Selphie stated "Plus he always drops food."

Sora opened the door to go to another world and they all followed him for being inside the house was a death trap since there was no food laying around that they could eat.

----

Please Review and Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora was in Alice In Wonderland and he did not notice that Kairi, Riku, Pence, Selphie, Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi were following him.

Riku muttered darkly "I hope that Sora doesn't step on us."

Kairi sighed than replied "Well, It is best to be careful since Sora will not be able to see us."

Selphie grinned and told everyone "We are a little bit taller, but not by much."

Olette said out loud "You are right Selphie."

Seifer muttered "Oh, great all of this for nothing."

Olette commented "I hope no one will die."

Riku snapped "Knock it off. The more you say that the more likely hood of someone dying will increase."

----

Please Review and I have added more to Chapter Two. I will add more to this chapter later.


End file.
